dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Danish dub
The Danish Dub is the major Danish version of the Dragon Ball Z anime series. The dub is based upon the original Japanese footage, though it uses the English intro and credits instead of the Japanese intro and credits. It first aired August 2, 2002 on DR1. Then on the Danish children's network DR Ramasjang at January 17, 2011. The dub is staring Caspar Phillpson as Goku. History The dub was done by DR (Denmarks Radio) who started out buying the first 26 episodes of the Saiyan Saga, afterwards, they purchased more episodes, but for unknown reasons, they stopped buying episodes at episode 79. In 2011, they did a rerun at DR Ramasjang (a children's channel), in the rerun, the show continued until episode 104 (end of Frieza Saga) which is a new record for Danish airing of Dragon Ball Z. After passing episode 104, the show restarted. It is currently unknown what DR is doing while the start of the series is running. Unlike other anime in Denmark, the dub is completely uncut with the original music and sound effects, though it shows the American intro and credits. 9 out of 13 Dragon Ball Z movies and 2 TV specials were dubbed in Danish, based off the infamous English AB Groupe dubs, marking the first and only non-English dub to do that "dare" choice. However, conitunity error and unexpected cliffhangers were caused instead, as the rest of the series were never dubbed in Danish. Errors Corrected * Raditz error in episode 2: NO * Piccolo's blood in Episode 4: NO * Animation error with Gohan in episode 6: NO * Over 9000 quote in episode 24: YES * Weeks to catch Bubbles error: YES Voices Some voice actors were voicing several characters, like the most International dubs did. *Goku: Caspar Phillipson *Kid Gohan: Pauline Renhé *Yamcha/Captain Ginyu/Namekian/Raiti/Zarbon/Piccolo: Christian Damsgaard *Vegeta/Gregory: Kristian Boland *Nappa/Zaacro/Cui/Grand Elder Guru/Porunga/Bardock/King Yemma/Misc.: Micheal Elo *Raditz/Frieza/Tien Shinhan/Kami: Peter Secher Schmidt *Krillin/Burter/Dub Director: Jan Tellefsen *Bulma/Chi-Chi/Launch: Mei Oulund *Narrator: Jørn Gottlieb Translators *Translator: Søren Lampe Names in Danish *Goku: Son-Goku *Gohan: Son-Gohan *Krillin: Kuririn *Frieza: Freezer *Vegeta: Vejita *Namekians: Namekianere *Dr. Brief: Bulmas far (Bulma's Dad) *Mrs. Brief: Bulmas mor (Bulma's Mom) *Saiyan: Saiyajin *Kami: Gud (God) *King Kai: Mester Kaio (Master Kaio) *Bubbles: Baburusu *Gregory: Benjamin *Rom: Tom *Chico: Yidka *Buu: Bøh (In the Manga) *Cell: Celle (In the Manga) Quotes * Gohan to Nappa: Your mom is a toady, ugly old HEROOOOOOOON!! * Piccolo to Gohan: Grrr... Show me how strong you are or else you will get a beat afterwards! * Oolong to Shenron: You know. These Saiyans, can you beat them and save Earth? * Gohan running away from dinosaur: It doesn't look like you to hunt such a little boy like me!! Movies The movies was also dubbed, with the same voices and studio doing the translation. But the dubs were based upon the infamous English AB Groupe dubs. The movies that were dubbed was: *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree Of Might'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' These Specials were dubbed: *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock- The Father of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' Trivia *The "Russian Roulette" scene in "Princess Snake" is still there in this dub. *When the episode starts, the title is not shown on a title card but the Narrator (Jørn Gottlieb) tells you the title during the summary of the last episode. *The ''Dragon Ball'' manga first came out in Denmark in 2000, so the dub was not done until 2001. *The Spirit Bomb changes name from Genkidama to Gendikama in episode 29. *You can watch the episodes at both 3: 20 (GMT) and 7: 10 (GMT) at the webpage DR.DK/nu/live *Almost all of the Danish names are from the Danish version of the Dragon Ball manga. *When the intro ends, the narrator reads the title as "Dragon Ball", not Dragon Ball Z. *The Danish voice of Frieza is considered as the best Danish voice. *There has never been a Danish dub of Dragon Ball, neither Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball Super. ''Therefore, if the Danish speakers wanted to know what happened before or after else, they needed to read the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball manga]] first. *An unexpected video tape error occurred in episode 87. When the error occurred, there was text on the screen reading "Båndfejl, vi beklager." which means "Tape error, we're sorry."; the error occurred as Piccolo thought about Goku's strength. The error conquered the first half of the screen, covering most of Piccolo's face. Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs